Emerald Weasley
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: This is Percy's first year and he's about to be sorted. Once the Sorting Hat touches his head, he's placed somewhere unexpected. Will he eventually understand the lessons the hat revealed unto him or will he be miserable for seven years? Read to find out. Mentions of pre-slash and later m/m slash are in the story.


**Hey...what's up? Anyway...this is my first attempt at an HP one-shot. It's kinda long...but only one chapter! I've written other stuff and it's still being posted whenever I can. This one features one of my top favorite characters, Percy Weasley. This is a ficlet on where I think that redhead really should have went. Honestly...I see why J.K. Rowling made him a Lion...but in my opinion-A Gryffindor, my ass.**

**He's more Snake than anything to me. If you have a difference of opinion, that's fine! :) We're entitled to one. Of course..he does have a bit of Ravenclaw in him if you look from another POV. Anyway, here you go. Let me know what you think...I try my best. This is also AU...since I know one of the characters later mentioned is a year ahead in the books.**

**"...blah blah blah..." -Regular speech**

**'...blah blah blah...'-Percy's sole thoughts**

**~'...blah blah blah...'~ -Sorting hat's communication...in bold and italic.**

~'...blah blah blah...'~** -Percy's communication with the Hat...note it's not in bold, only italic!**

~*...blah blah blah...*~** -A memory, not in bold.**

**There will be mentions of pre-slash and later m/m slash..so if that's not your thing...ignore it or leave the story.**

**A/N and Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and it never will be. That's the property of JKR. Any mistakes...grammatical or otherwise...are my own. The plot is mine. Enjoy, fellow Percy-enthusiasts! :D**

* * *

The night of September first was unusually chilly for late summer. The train ride from King's Cross-a long, loud one. The voyage across the Black Lake-unnerving. Once he stepped inside the ancient threshold of Hogwarts, a feeling of wonder and amazement washed over the short, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley. The centuries-old stone walls were lit with torches, animated statues were positioned at the main entryway. Numerous paintings decorated the interior, their faces smiling down at the new batch of first-years.

_'It's everything Bill and Charlie said it would be...'_

Percy was the third-born of seven children. He had two older brothers already present at Hogwarts. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie, the captain and Seeker of the Quidditch team. Also, every Weasley was a member of Gryffindor- a house of the brave, courageous and noble. Unfortunately, they were one of the notoriously poorer Pureblood families and were considered blood-traitors by nearly half or more of the other wizarding clans in Britain.

Therefore; this brood of red-haired, freckled beings were looked down upon. In Percy's eleven years of life, he's seen his family struggle to make ends meet-the newest clothing and supplies went to the eldest child; thus becoming hand-me-downs for the rest...excluding Ginny, since she was the only girl. They carried enough food to feed their family of nine for a week at a time. Their family vault was severely low on galleons, sickles and knuts...so basically, they lived paycheck to paycheck.

The Weasleys were insulted on a daily basis by the elite that also worked at the Ministry. Percy overheard Lucius Malfoy and several other lords in his circle during one function.

_~*''It's amazing the Weasleys manage to stay afloat with all their spawn flocking about that shack they call a home.'' _

_''Give them one intense bind and they'd sell one of their offspring to make a quick galleon. I could always use someone on the level of a house elf.'' _

_''They'll never make anything of themselves...especially with Arthur's affection towards muggles and working within a worthless department. No doubt it will rub off on the rest of them.'' _

_They chuckled in cruel amusement, unbeknownst to a curly-haired presence standing behind them.*~_

From that moment on, Percy aspired to become someone...to excel at everything he'd learn at Hogwarts. Sports couldn't get him anywhere due to his thinner frame and the fact he disliked Quidditch. He was quick as whip when it came to academics, so he read every book and studied every lesson his mother gave him until he received that long-awaited letter.

With McGonagall's lead, the tall doors gave way, revealing the Great Hall. It was a grand space with four long tables, (five if one didn't count the faculty table) filled with students of varying age and badges. To Percy's far left sat his brothers, each with a proud smile gracing their mouths. That seemed to comfort him somewhat...take his nervous mind off the hundreds of others staring intently upon the first years.

Their faces were a mixture of welcoming, some loathing and the rest, indifferent.

To his right, a boy with a Scottish brogue nudged his ribs, whispering "Where you think you'll end up?"

Percy replied "I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been. Although, Ravenclaw wouldn't be a bad choice, either."

"Dad says I'll probably be a Lion just like him. Maybe I'll see you there?"

"Most likely.."

Minerva beckoned their attention. "As I call your name, you'll each take a seat on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head. And contrary to what older students relayed to you, no...it is not painful." Her eyes darted about the hall, locking with several troublemakers' she's dealt with prior to tonight.

She began reading from her list "Allison Aberdeen!" a chestnut-brown haired girl in a white headband slowly stepped onto the platform, the hat topping her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table in front clapped as she went to sit with them.

As the list continued, Percy was inwardly worrying_ 'Gryffindor...Gryffindor...please be Gryffindor. I need to be with my family. There's no earthly way I'll make Slytherin. Even Hufflepuff will do...as long as I can make my family proud of me.' _

"Percival Weasley!" the curly, crimson-haired boy hurried to the stool, allowing the deputy headmistress to place the hat on his springy mop.

_**~'Hm...another Weasley. Regardless of your family's widely known placement, I have to thoroughly peek into your psyche just like any other student. Yes, I see some courage and bravery...typical of a Gryffindor. But what's this I see? Ohh...a commitment to your studies, a thirst for knowledge, all laced with ambition. You wish to make a name for yourself, rise to a higher place in Wizarding society, restore honor into the Weasley name. You want to be taken seriously, a force to be reckoned with...am I correct?'~**_

_~'Um..yes. Everyone is always mean to us, and I don't see why I can't do something to make it better...to help them. I don't want to see my parents struggle so hard to take care of all of us. I'd like to someday return the favor.' ~_

_**~'That's quite noble of you, Percival. You have the potential to be great. There is only one place suitable to help ensure you stay on the right path and that would be Slytherin.~' **_

Percy's eyes widened in fear. _'No! I can't go there! Please! My family will hate me. Weasleys never liked Slytherins as long as Hogwarts has been around. Almost no witch or wizard didn't go Dark in there!'~_

_**~'There is something you need to understand, young Weasley. Slytherin is**_ _**indeed the house of the cunning and ambitious and I won't sugarcoat the fact many have went down a bad road, but that is not what Salazar himself intended. Some of the best and brightest have come from the house of Serpents and have risen in power, making strides to actually better our world. Do not allow several bad reputations to spoil your view...you're intelligent enough to grasp that concept. Also, you cannot always get what you want. You'll witness that a lot in your life, so you'd better accept it now. One last thing, there is nothing wrong with breaking free of the mold...to be different. I remember one student years ago in your same predicament and he adjusted just fine.'~**_

_'Please...no...' _Percy tearfully thought_._

_**'~My decision stands. This is where you truly belong...'~ **_"SLYTHERIN!"

Polite clapping ensued as Bill and Charlie gaped. No doubt, multiple gasps of shock and awe flitted about the hall. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall were flabbergasted...no Weasley had ever been sorted outside Gryffindor. Trying so desperately to not allow any more tears to flow from his sapphire eyes, a disappointed Percy trudged his way to the furthermost table on his left as his tie changed to emerald green and silver, his Hogwarts badge a Slytherin crest. Taking a seat in between a rather large first year with thick, black hair and a slighter one with sandy blonde, Percy stared at his empty plate as the Sorting wrapped up.

As Dumbledore signaled for the feast to begin; Percy struggled to put food on his plate, still saddened over his placement. On his left, he felt a finger poke his arm. It was the raven-haired boy. His hair was the darkest black and his eyes were of the palest blue he had ever seen. With large, crooked, sharp-looking teeth, he gave Percy a smile-albeit a frightening one...but kind.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't cry. My father said Slytherin is not as bad as people think and that we're just like everyone else."

Percy swallowed "B-but my family doesn't like Slytherins..and...people from this house hate Weasleys."

"That is true. A lot won't like you but not every Slytherin is the same. You'll see, I'll help you.'' Percy felt a larger, warmer hand wrap around his own, interlocking their fingers.

Blushing, he nodded meekly. "O-Ok..."

"My name is Marcus Flint."

"Percival Weasley...Percy for short."

"Well, Percy...let me introduce you to my mates."

Once the feast was over; the Slytherin prefect, Rosier, led them to the dungeons. Severus Snape; their head of House, delivered unto the Snakelings his sermon on to uphold the image and integrity of Slytherin. Once the speech ended, the students were directed to their dormitories. After dressing for bed; a still-distressed Weasley was about to turn down his emerald-green duvet, until he felt those same hands embrace him from behind, pulling him away from his four-poster bed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You looked uncomfortable. I assume you're still in shock over becoming a Snake and this is your first night away from home. Why don't you sleep in my bed, like a semi-sleepover?...just for tonight. It'll take your mind off earlier."

Percy's face reddened further. He hesitated before answering "Um..I guess that's fine...it's only one night."

"Cool..." he slid over in his bed, making room for the smaller, freckled first-year.

As the lights went out, Percy's mind cleared as he fell into a restful slumber.

During his first two years, Percy and Marcus steadily became best friends...the same with the rest of the guys in his dorm. Oliver did become a friend as well...of course with pleading to both sides...the Scot remained civil with Flint. In third year, the redhead went on his first Hogsmeade outing with Marcus...the four-months older Snake later gave him his first soft kiss, after huddling from the nippy October winds.

As the years progressed, so did their positions in Hogwarts. Flint became captain of the Slytherin team and Percy, a prefect then Head Boy. Despite their extra duties, their attachment became stronger-gentle kisses turned into deep snogs...sweet nighttime snuggles developed into heated, passionate entanglements. On their last night as students, Marcus proposed to Percy. In doing so, he received an excited yelp of joy and a playful tackle from the redhead...thus giving his answer.

Throughout his last ride home on the Hogwarts Express, the newly-engaged Weasley mused to himself about his first night at the castle.

_'I thought that with being a Weasley, I'd head to Gryffindor, no questions asked. Instead, I became a Slytherin. Eventually, Mum and Dad got used to having a Serpent at the Burrow...so did my siblings. In between, I ended up with more respect for myself and my family than I ever thought possible. I made a wonderful friend who became my lover...who's now my future husband. To think, what if the Sorting Hat decided to lump me in with the rest of my clan? Well, it doesn't matter now, the hat was right. There's nothing wrong with being different...and I'm glad I didn't keep arguing.'_

* * *

**Aaannnddd...the scene ends. Hope this one-shot didn't totally disappoint you. I tried! :P Thanks again for taking the time to read! :D Oh and ten points to those who can guess what student the Sorting Hat was talking about! :)**


End file.
